


Sea Cat

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Leopard Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Sea Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SC]**

**Sea Cat**

**[SC]**

With the crisis caused by the New Fishman Pirates resolved, Luffy decided there was one last thing he had to do before leaving Fishman Island. Therefore, with Nami, Camie, and Shirahoshi by his side, Luffy went to the Mermaid Café owned by Camie's boss, Madam Sharley. Upon arrival, Shirahoshi stayed outside due to her gigantic size while the other three went in to see how Sharley was doing. Before Camie led Luffy and Nami into her private room, however, they heard the sound of something breaking, which roused Luffy into knocking down the door right away.

"Madam, you okay?!" He yelled in alarm.

Sharley yelped in surprise before turning to her three guests. Once they saw that she was the only one in the room, the two pirates and young mermaid relaxed before looking shocked at the shattered crystal ball on the floor.

"Madam, your crystal ball!" Camie exclaimed worriedly.

"It's fine, everyone." Sharley placated. "I'm not hurt." She then turned sadly to the mess on the floor. "And my scrying had to go eventually."

"But why?" Nami asked concerned.

"After everything that has happened, it was for the best." Sharley then sighed. "I just hope my prediction was truly false. I am also sorry that I accused you of something that hasn't happened yet, Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy looked conflicted, but not at Sharley's apology. "It's fine, Madam. It's for the best we move on. But if what you saw is bound to happen, I promise that I will take responsibility." The three woman looked shocked at his words. "No matter what, I'll find a new home for Fishman Island's people."

Sharley smiled kindly. "That would be appreciated." She then turned to Nami. "You're the Cat Burglar, correct?"

Nami nodded hesitantly. "That's right, Madam. My name is Nami and I'm from the island where Arlong set up shop."

Sharley looked surprised and guilty. "I see. My half-brother did something awful to you, didn't he?"

Nami nodded. "He killed my mother right in front of my sister and I, then forced me to be his navigator. For years, I thought that if I got him a hundred million Bellies, he'd leave, but that was a lie. If Luffy hadn't come around to defeat him, I would've given up hope." She then forced a smile. "But I don't blame you, Jimbei, or Hatchi for any of that. I just thought I'd come here to let you know that."

Sharley's lip quivered. "Thank you, but I am sorry, regardless. Arlong was always full of anger at our father for abandoning us in the Fishman District, the Humans for the discrimination, and pretty much everyone. I was inspired by Hatchi's stories of his friendship with Humans that I grew up not wanting to be involved in Arlong's petty crusade, but maybe if I had tried to stop him from going too far, what happened in the East Blue wouldn't have happened." She then started to tear up. "And that's without saying what he inspired Hordy and his friends to do."

Hearing a tapping sound from outside, Sharley turned to a nearby window and opened it to see Shirahoshi looking both shy and concerned.

"Madam Sharley, please don't blame yourself for what they had done." She said sadly. "It's not healthy for anyone to have all that guilt bottled up inside."

Sharley smiled at the Mermaid Princess' words, and then felt surprised at something soft rubbing her tailfin in a circle. Looking down, she saw Luffy in his leopard hybrid form acting like a stereotypical cat. The ladies couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"A bit cliché, don't you think, Luffy?" Commented Nami.

Luffy just shrugged with a wide smile. "Hey, a Luffy's got to do what a Luffy's got to do."

Camie's smile then turned wider as she blushed. "You know, Madam, after all the chaos he's had to go through since coming here, I think our hero deserves a more recognizable reward."

"Huh?" Uttered a confused Nami as Sharley chuckled knowingly and Shirahoshi blushed.

Luffy groaned. "I'm getting tired of being called that." Before he could rant, Camie surprised him and Nami by kissing the former on the lips. Once that elapsed, Luffy turned his eyes across the room uncertainly before he found himself staring into a seductive-looking Sharley, who became the second Mermaid to lock lips with him.

"What the hell?" Wondered Nami with a blush.

"Oh, come now." Giggled Shirahoshi. "Like you haven't thought of that before."

Nami couldn't find the words to actually argue against that statement in a convincing manner.

Once the lip lock between Luffy and Sharley had elapsed, the former looked dazed and confused before seeing Shirahoshi beckon him towards her own face and lips.

Luffy just gave rationalizing what was going on. "Oh, whatever." He then went to Shirahoshi, puckered his lips, and then pressed his face to her lips. Once that was over and done with, he then saw Nami looking upset. "Uh, what's wrong?" He asked unsure.

Nami sighed exasperatedly before turning to her Captain. "Fine, but only because I pity Luffy for his dumb looks." She then grabbed him by the neck, and became the fourth woman to steal a kiss from him at that moment.

**[SC]**

**Not the grandest name, I know, but it was the best I could come up with. Anyway, this was made as requested by HeiseiGoji91 on DeviantArt, although I added Sharley and Nami to the pairing because no one had used the former with Luffy before and I wanted the latter to have a little heart to heart with her for obvious reasons.**


End file.
